


Good Girl Faith (And A Tight Little Skirt)

by insatiablycurious



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, I'm Going to Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insatiablycurious/pseuds/insatiablycurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA The One Where Danny Lawrence Leaves The Door Unlocked And Laura Hollis Uses It To Her Advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl Faith (And A Tight Little Skirt)

**Author's Note:**

> It's all Michaela's fault.
> 
> See you all in hell. I hear they have great wifi.

Laura checks her phone for the 15th time in the last 5 minutes. Not that she was counting. She definitely wasn't counting. It's just, she texted Danny before she left the party asking if she could come over and Danny still hasn't responded and she was halfway across campus now. So, she had two options. She could either go over to Danny's anyway or she could just go back to her own dorm.

Make that sixteen times.

It's not like Danny would _actually_ be upset that she just randomly showed up in her room at the SumSoc house, I mean, Laura was the only non-member to have a key and Danny was always telling her "just come over whenever you feel like it, babe." Plus, she knew Laura was going to the Frosh Party while she stayed up late to work and had even told her to come by if she wanted to, so she's probably just caught up working on her thesis paper and has her phone on silent.

Seventeen.

'Screw it.' She thinks, and turns left at Cleopatra's Fountain instead of right and heads towards the Summer Society house.

Ten minutes later, her phone check tally is up to 34 and she's unlocking the front door to the house and sneaking in. The living room is dark and silent, which considering it was after midnight, was to be expected. Slipping out of her heels so she wouldn't make too much noise on the hardwood floor, she crept over to the spiral staircase and slowly made her way all the way to the top.

Danny's room was technically the attic and was the only door at the top of the staircase. Reaching for the doorknob, Laura was surprised to find the door ajar. Danny almost always closed her door so her Sisters wouldn't just barge right in.

Grinning to herself while thinking about sneaking up on Danny and covering her eyes, she slowly pushes the door open.

Danny wasn't working on her thesis.

She was sprawled out on the bed and on her back, left hand beneath the waistband of her pants and right hand tangled in her hair, eyes closed and tongue between her teeth.

Danny was working on _herself_.

It took an amount of self-control that Laura didn't even know she _possessed_ not to moan.

Quietly, she places her things down on the floor and slips over to the bed. She gently climbs up the side and hovers over Danny. But before she can finish executing her plan, Danny's eyes snap open. 

"LAURA!" She yelps, starting to sit up.

Laura quickly places a hand on Danny's chest and pushes her back down.

"No, stay there." Laura says. Danny freezes.

Laura carefully slides her leg over Danny's so that she's straddling her lap, trapping Danny's hand in her pants.

"What-" Danny starts to ask, but Laura's leaning down and kissing her and she forgets what she was going to say.

Laura's hands slide from Danny's chest down to her sides. She pulls her lips away from Danny's just enough so they can lock eyes.

"What were you thinking about?" She asks. Danny smirks.

"You." Danny replies, tangling her fingers in Laura's hair.

"Yeah? What about me?" Laura asks, digging her barely there nails into the muscles of Danny's sides. Danny whines softly before recovering.

"How amazingly sexy you look in that skirt." Laura grins and kisses her again, briefly.

"What else?" She asks, shifting so she can kiss Danny's jaw.

"How much I like being inside you." Danny replies, sliding her free hand down to Laura's hip. Laura closes her eyes.

She slides her hands in between them to gently grip Danny's wrists and then presses her lips to Danny's ear.

"Why don't you do what you're thinking about doing?" She whispers. She hears Danny inhale loudly.

Suddenly, she feels her entire body being shifted as Danny frees her hand and sits up, pulling Laura down into her lap. Danny's mouth is on her neck and her hands are gripping her hips and Laura can't help the moan that escapes her lips. Danny shifts so that she's kissing her again as her hands slide to the buttons on Laura's shirt. Laura grips the back of Danny's neck as Danny works her way through the buttons before roughly tugging at her shirt. She moves her arms so Danny can yank the material off of her and throw it across the room. 

Danny's hands move to her back, where she quickly unhooks Laura's bra before sliding it down and off. She slides her mouth down to Laura's neck and then down to her chest as Laura's hands tangle in Danny's hair.

"Danny." Laura pants, tugging at her hair.

Her mouth is back on Laura's as she slides her hands down to Laura's thighs and then up underneath her skirt. She grabs at Laura's underwear, dragging it down and Laura shifts to kick it off before settling back down in Danny's lap. Danny moves one of her hands up to press at Laura's lower back while the other slides up the inside of her thigh. Laura's forehead drops to Danny's as Danny's fingers begin moving against her in slow, easy circles.

Laura starts to moan but before she can, Danny's hand moves from her back to cover her mouth. Laura locks eyes with her and quirks her eyebrow.

"You left the door open." Danny murmurs, removing her hand and placing it back on Laura's lower back.

"One-" She bit back another moan as Danny's fingers sped up. " _One_ , you left it open first."

Danny grins at her and Laura kisses her once, quick and hard.

"Two, that was really hot."

"Yeah?" Danny asks, kissing at Laura's jaw and then down to her neck. Laura nods and tightens her grip on Danny's hair.

Danny stills her hand and Laura tries not to groan at the loss of friction, but then Danny's mouth is against hers and her fingers are sliding through her and then pressing inside of her. Laura jerks her mouth away from Danny's and bites down on her neck to keep from moaning as Danny lets out a low hiss of approval. Danny's hand on Laura's back presses her closer and she moves away from Danny's neck.

Danny leans forward and starts kissing her way across Laura's chest as Laura moves her hips in time with Danny's fingers. Laura's hands slide out of Danny's hair and down the back of her shirt, where she drags her blunt nails down the expanse of Danny's back and then up again to the back of her neck. Danny nips at Laura's collarbone and minutes later, Laura feels herself getting close as Danny's fingers curl expertly inside of her, hitting _that_ spot just right. But right when she feels like she's on the edge, Danny slows down and drags her back away.

"Fuck." Laura pants against the top of Danny's head.

She feels Danny grinning against her chest as Danny's tongue slides over her breast and around her nipple. She continues to slowly move inside of her as she swirls her tongue around Laura's nipple.

"Danny." Laura groans out through gritted teeth, helplessly canting her hips to try and get Danny to move faster. Danny chuckles.

"Tell me what you want, babe." Danny mumbles against her chest. Laura almost loses it from the tone of Danny's voice alone.

"I want-" Laura pants out breathlessly as Danny nips at her chest. "I want you to make me come."

"Always." Danny replies with a grin.

She speeds her fingers up again and curls them just right and Laura's back on the edge again. This time Danny doesn't slow down and within minutes, Laura's rocketing over the edge. Her orgasm hits her hard, and she digs her nails into Danny's back and bites down on Danny's shoulder to keep from screaming. Danny slows her fingers, but doesn't still them, bringing Laura down from her high gradually until Laura's slumped against her chest and panting against her shoulder.

"You okay?" Danny whispers, pressing her lips to the top of Laura's head.

Laura nods against her shoulder, so Danny slowly withdraws her fingers causing Laura to groan again. Danny slides those fingers into her mouth and Laura mumbles something incoherently against Danny's shoulder.

"Mmm, what was that?" Danny teases. Laura raises her head and flashes her a wicked grin.

"My turn." She replies, releasing Danny's neck and shoving at her chest sending her flopping back onto the bed.

Laura quickly unzips her skirt and slides it off, throwing it somewhere off the bed and then reaches for Danny's pants. Danny props herself up on her elbows and watches as Laura grabs at her still undone pants and starts to pull them off. She lifts her hips so Laura can yank them down and off, tossing them in the direction of her lost skirt. Her underwear is next to join the Pile Of Unnecessary Clothing and then Laura is kissing her way up Danny's thigh.

Danny's yanking her shirt off and flinging it across the room thanking every deity she can think of that she didn't wear a bra while Laura's tongue slides over her hip bone. Laura strokes her hands up Danny's sides to her chest as she kisses her way down to Danny's inner thigh. At the first broad swipe of Laura's tongue, Danny's hands are in Laura's hair and she's swallowing a moan. Laura moves her tongue through Danny's wetness slowly and teasingly, pressing her fingers into the skin of Danny's chest. She can feel Danny's rapid heartbeat and the quick rise and fall of her chest as she pants.

She slides her hands down a little to roll Danny's nipples between her fingers and one of Danny's hands untangles from her hair and presses against one of hers. She slides her tongue inside of Danny and licks faster and Danny's hand flies from the back of hers up to her mouth. Laura hears a muffled moan and grins against Danny as she slides one of her hands down to press against Danny's stomach.

She feels Danny's body tense beneath her fingertips and knows she's close. She immediately stills her tongue as Danny lets out a groan of frustration. She smirks and starts moving her tongue again as Danny's groan turns into another muffled moan. Within minutes, Danny's body is tensing and her hands are gripping at Laura, one in hair and the other around her wrist. Glancing up, she watches as Danny's eyes squeeze shut and she bites down on her lip so hard Laura thinks she can see blood. She comes hard against Laura's tongue, her legs clamping around Laura's body. Laura pulls her mouth away after she relaxes, placing gentle kisses against Danny's thighs and hips, then across her stomach and up her chest until she reaches Danny's mouth, still gasping for breath. She kisses her. Once, twice, three times until Danny opens her eyes.

"Hey there." Danny mumbles. Laura grins.

"Hey." She replies as Danny's lips quirk up into a smile too.

Danny slides her hands down Laura's back and then up to her shoulders.

"Do you think you can come for me again?" Danny whispers.

Laura feels a shiver travel through her entire body at the sound of Danny's voice. She nods and Danny kisses her again briefly.

"Come up here." Danny says. Laura tilts her head to the side.

"What to you mean?" She asks.

And then Danny gets _that look_ in her eyes. The same look that led to them fucking against a shelf in the library. The same look that led to Danny eating her out on top of a desk in an empty classroom. And the same look that led to the bathroom mirror _incident_ that Laura is _taking to her grave_. And she knows she's in for it.

She feels Danny's hands slide down to the backs of her thighs and pull gently.

"Up. Here." Danny repeats, her eyes glancing pointedly between Laura's legs and then back up to Laura's face.

The light bulb goes off.

"Oh my god." Laura mumbles, letting Danny pull her up and forward until she's on her knees with a thigh on either side of Danny's face.

"Come here." Danny murmurers, gently pushing down on her hips.

And then Danny's mouth is on her, her tongue sliding through her slowly and Laura's having trouble breathing. Her hips involuntarily jerk away from Danny's mouth because it's _too much_ but also _so good_. But Danny isn't phased. She hooks her arms around Laura's thighs and pulls her down harder onto her mouth.

"Jesus fucking-" Laura manages to breathe out as she reaches out to brace her hands against the wall above Danny's bed.

Danny's fingers tighten on Laura's thighs as she slides her tongue into Laura and curls it almost inhumanly. Laura has to bite down on her own tongue to keep from moaning louder than she's ever moaned before. Danny's pace quickens and Laura's thighs clamp together against Danny's head. She can feel herself rocketing towards orgasm faster and faster until Danny abruptly slows and pulls back. Laura groans into her arm and clenches her fists against the wall. 

"Patience." Danny whispers, kissing at the insides of her shaking thighs.

Danny's tongue slides through her again, slowly at first, so slowly Laura thinks she's going to scream from frustration, until suddenly Danny's speeding up again and moments later Laura's dangling back on the edge again. She feels it building inside of her and just when she thinks the invisible wire wound tight inside of her is going to snap...

Danny stops _again_.

Laura bites down on her own arm to keep from yelling out. Danny's kissing at her inner thighs again and Laura's legs are shaking so bad she's afraid she's going to collapse before she gets to come. Danny's mouth is back on her, tongue lazily lapping at her folds. Laura lightly bangs her fists against the wall and she hears Danny chuckle against her, the vibration almost providing enough friction but not quite.

"Daniella Isadora Lawrence I swear to g-"

Danny's tongue speeds up faster than before and Laura has to clamp her hand over her mouth because suddenly she's right there and with a few more swipes of Danny's tongue she's coming harder than she ever has before. Her legs lock on either side of Danny's face and the hand that isn't covering her mouth is in a tight fist against the wall. Danny keeps moving her tongue and before she's even had time to process, she's coming again.

She's pretty sure she's dying. Death by her girlfriend's tongue. What a way to go.

But then Danny's hands are sliding up her legs to her hips and she's pulling her down and back and she's collapsing in a tangled heap on top of Danny's body, completely out of breath and eyes still closed.

She hears Danny laughing softly and feels Danny's hands stroking across her belly and then up to her arms.

"You've killed me." Laura mutters. Danny lets out a sharp bark of laughter.

"You almost suffocated me with your thighs so I'm pretty sure we're even." Danny replies. Laura smiles.

She rolls off of Danny so she's face-down on the bed and groans into Danny's soft sheets.

"I can't feel my legs." She mumbles.

Danny shifts so that she's lying on her back next to Laura and Laura immediately rolls back over so she can lean against Danny's side. Danny drapes an arm across Laura's chest and Laura intertwines their fingers.

"So we need to add that position to the Always Do Every Time list." Laura says. Danny squeezes her fingers.

"Do we now?" Danny teases. Laura nods and then yawns loudly. "Worn out?"

"Shockingly, yes." Laura replies. "You're too good with your mouth."

"Maybe I should scale back next time." Danny jokes. Laura cranes her neck to look up at Danny.

"Don't you dare." Laura threatens. Danny laughs again.

"Whatever you want, Supergirl."

"I kinda want sleep." Laura replies, kissing Danny's hand.

Danny lets go and shifts so she's sitting up.

"Go ahead and get under the covers, you want a shirt to sleep in?" She asks. Laura nods before groaning as she moves to get under Danny's sheets.

Danny climbs out of the bed and Laura cracks one eye open to admire Danny's body as she pads over to the door. She opens the other eye and tilts her head to the side.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asks.

Danny looks back at her pointedly before shutting the door and exaggeratedly locking it. Laura laughs.

"You left it open first." Laura says.

"You didn't shut it when you came in." Danny argues, grabbing two shirts out of her drawer.

"You didn't seem to mind." Laura teases.

Danny flings her old Freshman Orientation shirt at her and it whacks her right in the face, but when she pulls it down, Danny's grinning at her.

Oh yeah.

She didn't mind at all.

 

 


End file.
